


Heaven knows

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Chiude gli occhi e cerca di acchiappare un ricordo, una parola o qualsiasi cosa possa ricordargli di essere ancora umano. Lo afferra a stento, con la paura che gli suggerisce ancora questioni impietose – è l’unica cosa che davvero gli è rimasta abile, quando la ragione si è rifugiata in fondo al cervello e ha taciuto mentre la sua mano, proprio la sua mano, si macchiava del massacro di gente una volta viva.Socchiude gli occhi, evitando di guardarsi il polpaccio. E quando riesce finalmente ad alzare la testa per guardarsi attorno, scorge soltanto un orizzonte scomposto, frammentato dal perimetro di corpi in putrefazione e cadaveri di ogni sorta. La propria mazza vicino, accanto alle dita della mano premuta al suolo, è imbrattata dello stesso sangue che penetra nel suolo, lentamente.Passi alla sua sinistra.-Hai vomitato? Meglio se butti fuori tutto.





	1. Prologo

***Titolo:** Heaven know  
***Fandom:** 19 Days  
***Personaggi:** Mo Guan Shan, He Tian  
***Avvertimenti:** Au (zombie), Yaoi  
***Generi:** Introspettivo, Sentimentale  
***Rating:** Rosso  
***Note:** La verità è che so perfettamente di meritarmi l’odio dei miei lettori, con questa ennesima cosa sugli zombie. Questo fandom meriterebbe tante cosine dolci, alla fine, e un po’ stupide, come è in sé il manhua da cui trae origine.  
Potrei chiedere perdono per i miei peccati, ma devo dire che non mi pento di quello che ho scritto. Spero con tutto il cuore possa emozionarvi, anche appena appena  
Buona lettura :)  
***Partecipante** alla Challenge “Ok il prompt è giusto”, indetta da [Mari di challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)  
***Ingredienti usati:** Olio Evo, Polenta, Funghi, Pollo, Patate  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
He Tian aprì gli occhi quando ormai era già giorno: la completa assenza di protezione sulla grande vetrata che componeva una delle quattro mura del suo piccolo appartamento illuminava la stanza con una luce incredibilmente arzilla, piena di vita e di calore. Ma se fosse stato soltanto per quello, con ogni probabilità avrebbe continuato a dormire per altre tre ore, totalmente abituato a sopportare suoni e rumori di ogni sorta – aveva un tipo di sonno molto profondo e molto concentrato, anche per la sua giovane età.  
Ciò che lo svegliò davvero e riuscì a far entrare in moto il suo cervello in realtà fu un odore piuttosto conosciuto. Soffritto di porro e altre buone cose, un miscuglio di spezie che più o meno riconobbe e l’aroma della carne fresca comprata da poco, quella che Mo aveva tenuto nel frigo giusto la notte, per poterla usare appena possibile.  
Si rotolò nel letto e prese un cuscino con cui sostituire l’assenza dell’altro accanto a sé, perché da quando il ragazzo dai capelli rossi aveva preso la brutta abitudine di dormire da lui di tanto in tanto, ovviamente costretto, quel letto gli sembrava sempre così tristemente troppo grosso per una sola persona.  
Si lasciò addolcire l’animo dal suono delle stoviglie mosse e da quelli che intuì fossero i gesti di lui: prendi quello, taglia l’altro, stai attento a non bruciare niente che poi quello finisce che davvero ti mena. Splendido, capace di un’armonia che in altre circostanze gli era totalmente sconosciuta.  
He Tian adorava svegliarsi tardi proprio perché così poteva evitare la colazione e godersi subito il pranzo preparato da lui. Davvero, lo adorava.  
Lo sentì anche avvicinarsi al letto e si finse ancora addormentato, come se l’altro potesse credere un solo secondo alla sua faccia tosta. Si alzò solo quando credette il cibo sul punto di essere pronto, e mentre Mo era ancora occupato dietro ai fornelli, lui strisciò fuori dalle lenzuola e lento andò a sedersi a tavola, attendendo il suo cibo.  
Mo lo trovò così e fece un balzo di sorpresa, nel girarsi all’improvviso; lo guardò male e tornò al suo stufato, mentre He Tian gli sorrideva tutto compiaciuto.  
Non ci volle molto perché fosse tutto pronto, in realtà. Dovettero soltanto aspettare che l’acqua in eccesso finisse di evaporare e il sugo si addensasse al punto giusto, in modo da arrivare alla consistenza quasi di un sugo ben corposo. A quel punto, Mo poté spegnere il fuoco e servire nei piatti in precedenza predisposti sul banco, così da sedersi finalmente e cominciare a mangiare.  
Uno di fronte all’altro.  
He Tian come al solito era mezzo nudo, soltanto dei pantaloncini sul sedere, perché col pigiama non dormiva mai quando l’altro era presente: gli dava la scusa di aggrapparsi a lui nel sonno come una piovra con le sue vittime, senza più lasciarlo. Mo lo odiava veramente, ma questo non gli impediva di dormire la notte.  
A lui era concesso giusto giusto una maglietta, per non prendere freddo.  
-Questa cosa ti esce davvero bene, sai?  
He Tian mangiava sempre di gusto, in modo piuttosto rumoroso. E non risparmiava mai commenti su ciò che assaporava, sia che fossero positivi sia che fossero negativi.  
Mo non prendeva bene né gli uni né gli altri, un po’ a prescindere.  
-Lo so da me.  
-Quanto siamo scorbutici.  
Non alzava neanche lo sguardo quando lo prendeva in giro a quella maniera, continuando a mangiare la propria porzione – un poco più modesta di quella dell’altro, perché lui non aveva la fame di una mandria di rinoceronti impazziti, e la povertà lo aveva abituato a cibarsi davvero con poco.  
He Tian era davvero molto, molto rumoroso mentre mangiava, persino per un cinese come lui.  
E aveva sempre quel fastidiosissimo sorriso sulla faccia, quando trangugiava il suo stufato di manzo.  
-È incredibile come una persona tanto rognosa riesca a cucinare una cosa tanto buona.  
-Chi sarebbe il rognoso?  
-Devo per forza dirlo?  
Mo non gli rispose, evitando di provocarlo ancora di più. In realtà non era di cattivo umore, non gli andava semplicemente di lasciarlo vincere in modo così semplice, anche per una piccola scaramuccia verbale come quella. Era più che altro una questione di principio, e lui ci si aggrappava forse troppo caparbiamente, anche senza uno scopo preciso. E quando se ne rendeva conto, si insultava da solo per essere così tanto infantile.  
Erano passati i tempi, d’altra parte, in cui era un moccioso con soltanto boria e rabbia in corpo: non poteva certo ancora definirsi un adulto, ma era molto più vicino ai vent’anni che non ai dieci, ormai.  
E anche He Tian, che per sedare l’animosità del loro scambio di battute indicò il piatto di lui col proprio cucchiaio.  
-Dai, mangia! Lo sai che è buono! Impegna la tua bocca con qualcosa di produttivo invece che dire continuamente cazzate.  
Mo tornò a mangiare, per quanto potesse ripetersi che non lo facesse per il dolce invito della propria controparte. Aveva fame anche lui, d’altronde.  
Ma He Tian non impiegò che pochi minuti per tornare a parlare, dicendo la prima cosa davvero intelligente da quando gli era comparso davanti.  
-Rispetto alla volta scorsa è un po’ diverso. Hai messo qualcosa in più?  
Per Mo era difficile non mostrarsi troppo spavaldo di fronte a lui – l’orgoglio, da una certa angolazione, lo frenava dal mostrarsi contento per i suoi apprezzamenti, mentre dall’altro lo riempiva d’aria come una ranocchia, e lo faceva cantare molto più volentieri, e con molto meno astio.  
Alla fine, non era una persona particolarmente difficile da trattare, bastava colpire in certi punti precisi, che He Tian conosceva benissimo.  
-Una spezia. Mi sorprende che tu l’abbia notato.  
Infatti, il ragazzo dai capelli più scuri gli sorrise quasi gioviale, e tenne tra i denti il bordo del cucchiaio mentre continuava a porgli domande incuriosite.  
-Cosa ci hai messo dentro?  
-Il curry.  
-E fa questo effetto?  
-Deve lasciare soltanto una traccia nel retrogusto, mica impestare tutto lo stufato!  
Gli sorrise ancora, a quella maniera che faceva quando erano soltanto loro due.  
Era tenero, a proprio modo, così come Mo era dolcemente testardo e continuava a insistere a fingere ritrosia.  
-Ah, queste sono cose che non capirò mai.  
-Perché sei cretino.  
-Cerca di non tirare troppo la corda. Sono di buon umore per il cibo.  
Ma a una certa, doveva mollare la presa.  
-E poi ti sto riempiendo di complimenti. Cosa c’è che non va, ora?  
He Tian si accorse di quella certa luce nel suo sguardo che non aveva ancora visto, troppo preso dal cibo. La riconobbe, seppe subito dire che cosa fosse, e quindi volle ancora una volta gratificarla.  
Assieme a lui, ovviamente.  
-Sei felice, è per questo che mi insulti?  
-Perché dovrei essere felice?  
-Perché ti ho appena detto che sei bravo.  
Mo abbassò lo sguardo, confermando quello che He Tian aveva presupposto.  
E borbottò in maniera così carina che gli fece una tenerezza assurda. Dopo una notte passata ad abbracciarlo e basta, respirando il profumo tra i suoi capelli e la sua essenza alla base del collo, quella era l’ennesima dimostrazione di quanto il ragazzo dai capelli rossi corrispondesse ciò che lui provava.  
-Tu sei pazzo.  
Sorrise, mentre in silenzio mangiarono entrambi qualche boccone. Mo Guan Shan finì la propria porzione, mentre He Tian si gustava lentamente la propria: i loro pranzi erano incredibilmente lunghi, per essere i pasti di due persone non troppo loquaci.  
Ma era tutta colpa di He Tian, nella maniera più assoluta.  
-Sai, penso che non potrei mangiare un altro stufato di carne, dopo che ho mangiato il tuo.  
-Esagerato. Mica sono così tanto bravo.  
-A me piace tantissimo.  
Altro complimento gratuito, fatto soltanto perché era lui. Un po’ troppo, forse – Mo pensò che fosse il caso di guardarlo di nuovo male, con quei suoi occhi così espressivi, e He Tian pensò che fosse il caso di invitarlo a raggiungerlo dall’altra parte del tavolo.  
-Vieni qui.    
Quando si fu convinto che sì, poteva anche acconsentire alla richiesta di lui, si ritrovò seduto sulle sue cosce e stretto alla vita dal suo abbraccio, nel più bello e caldo saluto al nuovo giorno e alla vita.


	2. Corpo

Si accascia a terra con l’affanno in corpo: nei polmoni c’è troppa aria, l’ossigeno va alla testa e la rende leggera, incapace di un ragionamento lucido che non comporti il semplice istinto di sopravvivenza. Con il livello di adrenalina ancora così alto nelle vene, il suo corpo trema forte ma rimane incapace di compiere un qualsiasi gesto che preveda un passo o un movimento di più ampia portata. Geme piano con la bocca spalancata, lasciando colare la saliva bianca dalle sue labbra.  
Ora, attorno a lui, c’è soltanto il rumore della legna che arde e della carne che viene bruciata da un basso focolare appiccato per sbaglio. Anche quelli che tra di loro più si intestardivano a emettere suoni gutturali, singhiozzi pieni di sangue nero e vagiti inumani, con arti impossibilitati a sostenere il loro peso molle, si sono quietati e ora giacciono semplicemente stesi tra sassi e macerie di vario tipo. C’è un odore così pestilenziale, di morte e di budella umane, che farebbe ammattire chiunque.  
Mo sa benissimo di essere già ammattito, eppure quell’olezzo continua a dargli un fastidio abnorme e gli riempie il naso in maniera persistente.  
Chiude gli occhi e cerca di acchiappare un ricordo, una parola o qualsiasi cosa possa ricordargli di essere ancora umano. Lo afferra a stento, con la paura che gli suggerisce ancora questioni impietose – è l’unica cosa che davvero gli è rimasta abile, quando la ragione si è rifugiata in fondo al cervello e ha taciuto mentre la sua mano, proprio la sua mano, si macchiava del massacro di gente una volta viva.  
Socchiude gli occhi, evitando di guardarsi il polpaccio. E quando riesce finalmente ad alzare la testa per guardarsi attorno, scorge soltanto un orizzonte scomposto, frammentato dal perimetro di corpi in putrefazione e cadaveri di ogni sorta. La propria mazza vicino, accanto alle dita della mano premuta al suolo, è imbrattata dello stesso sangue che penetra nel suolo, lentamente.  
Passi alla sua sinistra.  
-Hai vomitato? Meglio se butti fuori tutto.  
Mo alza lo sguardo sull’ombra che lo ripara dal sole e gli fa socchiudere gli occhi, con un’espressione piuttosto incattivita: i sentimenti che prova verso He Tian sono sempre piuttosto chiari, anche se la situazione varia di momento in momento. Anche perché il sorriso sulle labbra di lui rimane sempre quello, strafottente e notevolmente sfacciato, pur se macchiato di rosso o di croste di sporco.  
Non crede di poterne gioire, in nessun modo, per quanto sia rimasta una delle poche cose invariate nel corso dei giorni.  
He Tian attende per qualche secondo una risposta che l’altro non ha intenzione di dargli, prima di vedere la sua ferita. Il morso che gli ha quasi strappato il polpaccio segna l’impronta di diversi denti, nella sua carne, e il corpo di Mo impiegherà davvero poco tempo a registrare l’accaduto e a pensare di potersi permettere qualcosa come dolore e angoscia.  
Mo non tenta di nascondersi in qualche modo, gli è fin troppo chiara la situazione. D’altronde, se non si è aggrappato allo sportellone del treno in moto come buona parte dei suoi compagni ha fatto, prima di sparire veloce lungo i binari di metallo, è perché ha pensato di non poterlo fare. Tanto valeva morire da solo, a quel punto.  
He Tian si rende conto del peso della scelta che ha fatto.  
Neanche quello però gli toglie il sorriso, anche se il tono della sua voce un poco si incrina. Il suo mondo non è crollato affatto.  
-Dobbiamo trovare qualcosa di pulito con cui fasciarti. Muoviti ad alzarti, non possiamo rimanere qui.  
   
   
Il suolo si fa più duro, sotto le suole dei suoi piedi, a ogni passo in più, rendendogli l’idea del senso del tatto che torna completamente vigile e attivo – e il dolore che lo accompagna, di conseguenza, che diventa sempre più intenso e gli mangia pezzi di ragione. È difficile comunque rimanere lucidi, per quando He Tian gli cammini di fianco e non zoppichi, nell’esempio di una vita calma e persistente che rimane compatta.  
La ghiaia bianca gli ha completamente colorato le scarpe, raschiando lo strato più superficiale di sangue che le imbrattava. Ora ci sono due scie di impronte rosse, tra i binari del treno, anche se i vagoni rovesciati e le lamiere fredde, di disastri passati da non troppo, riducono l’entità del disgusto di quel singolo particolare.  
Si mantiene la quiete, nella parte occidentale della grande città. Sembra che gli zombie si siano spostati altrove, forse richiamati dalla maggiore quantità di gente ancora viva, abbandonando le strade di quei quartieri e lasciando soltanto la paura di sé.  
E la morte che investe tutto.  
Mo sente il rumore del proprio incespicare lento, accanto al suono ben più discreto dell’attento procedere di He Tian, e quella folle abitudine di temere ogni tipo di rumore, presa negli ultimi tempi, lo rende particolarmente insofferente, così come insofferente è la smorfia dipinta sul suo volto contratto. Regge nella mano la mazza insanguinata, mentre l’altra è chiusa a pugno e dondola al suo fianco per mantenere un precario equilibrio di andatura, nonché sfogare almeno un poco il dolore sempre più presente.  
Le grate che chiudono i binari in confini precisi si interrompono in alcuni tratti, lasciando liberi passaggi non previsti che penetrano nel restante paesaggio cittadino. Le alte case che si affacciano sopra, e i grattacieli pieni di vetro, allungano le ombre del tramonto e le intorbidiscono.  
Mo si distrae un attimo, lasciando che He Tian prenda una direzione diversa da quella in precedenza seguita, avvicinandosi di fatto al muretto bianco che separa la ferrovia da un cortiletto interno di una costruzione. Non dice niente a Mo, né ordini né parole di incoraggiamento, e rimane fermo al di là di quel confine di cemento tra di loro per diversi minuti, nell’attesa del suo arrivo.  
Mo forse è più scemo di lui, perché decide di seguirlo senza chiedergli nulla – anche se si concede un verso disgustato delle labbra, giusto per rimarcare che lo fa solo perché costretto da qualcosa di invisibile, come un vincolo umano. O forse solo perché non vuole ammettere che forse la sua idea è giusta quanto quella di procedere sempre dritto, quindi tanto vale.  
Il giardino in cui si sono introdotti si rivela essere il cortile di una scuola abbandonata: lo intuiscono dai cavallucci di plastica e diversi altri giochi lasciati vuoti, incustoditi, particolarmente freddi e dall’aria miserabile. C’è un fagotto non meglio identificato ai piedi di un albero, a cui loro non intendono avvicinarsi neanche per sbaglio – e mentre loro passano, un filo di vento smuove appena il fiocco del grembiulino azzurro, accarezzando con grazia il corpo esanime di quella povera giovane vittima abbandonata ai vermi e agli insetti.  
I due ragazzi entrano tra le mura di cemento, passando da quello che dovrebbe essere il retro per poi introdursi nell’ambiente principale.  
Non ci sono protezioni o barriere di alcun tipo, le porte sono rovesciate a terra come qualsiasi altro mobile. Ci sono tracce di sangue e pochi altri resti umani, un odore di muffa tutto sommato accettabile, e alcuni cumuli neri di cenere che testimoniano il passaggio più o meno passato di qualche altro sventurato capitato per caso.  
Con ogni probabilità, quel posto è destinato a diventare l’accampamento futuro di qualche gruppo di disperati un poco organizzati. Ancora non è successo perché solo nelle ultime ore le orde di zombie hanno liberato la zona, prima troppo pericolosa e troppo infestata per pensare di viverci.  
O ci sono solo loro, o c’è davvero poco altro.  
Ma quello che interessa a He Tian non è tanto questionare su quanto il futuro lascerà a un’umanità che non gli tange. Piuttosto, cammina veloce tra i corridoi della scuola, tra la polvere e il cemento sbriciolato; Mo lo segue testardo, pur senza rimanergli troppo vicino, e per quanto può regge il ritmo dei suoi passi.  
Puzza decisamente, lercio com’è delle budella dei cadaveri che ha fatto a pezzi.  
Alla fine, il ragazzo dai capelli neri trova quello che stava cercando, e infilandosi all’interno della saletta dei servizi igienici femminili si avvicina tempestivamente ai lavandini. Girando veloce la manopola, fa scorrere per un pezzo l’acqua, che da marrone e piena di terra torna limpida e fresca, sotto i loro occhi.  
L’acqua è un bene molto prezioso, in quei tempi. Ci sono stati giorni in cui tutti evitavano di bere troppo, temendo una possibile contaminazione di qualsiasi genere; ma quando è stata diffusa la conoscenza che infetti lo sono tutti, e devono soltanto attendere la morte per diventare quel genere di mostri, allora in molti non si sono più fatti problemi.  
Molti, tra cui appunto He Tian, che posiziona la propria nuca sotto il lavandino e si lascia rinfrescare per diversi secondi capelli e testa.  
Mo si ferma contro un muro di mattonelle bianche, vi si appoggia e si lascia scivolare a terra quasi senza forza: il polpaccio gli pulsa dolorosamente, non sa bene come trattenere il dolore ancora. Alza il lembo di pantalone sporco con il quale lo ha coperto, e la vista gli fa quasi mancare il fiato.  
Si è illuso, forse, che l’aspetto non fosse così tanto terribile, ignaro in effetti della tonalità scura che la carne lacerata può assumere, se non disinfettata in tempo. A quel punto ci sarebbe da scommettere, se avesse un poco più di spirito in corpo, se può morire prima per l’infezione della ferita o può morire prima per l’infezione del morbo – ed entrambi i casi fa schifo comunque. Distoglie lo sguardo a intervalli regolari, seguendo una sorta di spirito autolesionista che lo induce a ricercare nelle pieghe della carne martoriata un briciolo di speranza. Non lo trova, e sempre di più affonda nell’affanno silenzioso.  
He Tian riemerge dalla sua immersione e prende a lavarsi le braccia e le mani, il collo e le parti scoperte dalla maglia. Si leva l’indumento e procede anche per il petto, levandosi di dosso pian piano quell’essenza di marciume nauseabonda.  
Dopo un po’, con i capelli che grondano acqua e pure tutto il viso liscio, si volta e lo vede, abbandonato a se stesso in quell’angolo. Gli acchiappa la caviglia della gamba illesa e lo avvicina a forza al lavandino, facendolo alzare in qualche modo non proprio garbato. Distratto dal proprio sentire così all’improvviso, Mo si lamenta parecchio per tutta la manovra, lo insulta e alza il pugno per colpirlo, dimentico della propria mazza, ma quando si vede ancora sporco del proprio sangue una debolezza emotiva sfiancante lo priva di qualsivoglia volontà. Così, He Tian riesce a portare la gamba di lui presso l’acqua e a cominciare a lavarlo. Toglie il primo strato di sporco e il primo strato di rosso, arrivando fino alla pelle rosa.  
Sfrega un po’ troppo, a quanto il ragazzo dai capelli rossi sembra dirgli.  
-Fa piano!  
He Tian sorride: se ha trovato persino la forza di parlargli, vuol dire che proprio così male non è messo. O almeno, emotivamente riesce ancora a concepire una reazione, nonostante sia consapevole della situazione attuale. Non è così fragile, né debole.  
Continua a sfregare imperterrito, mentre gli parla.  
-Non pensavo tu fossi così delicato.  
-Sei tu che non riesci neanche a pulire una gamba!  
-Se non stai fermo, mi risulta difficile.  
-Io sono fermo!  
-Ma se stai tremando come una foglia.  
È vero: il palmo aperto della mano di He Tian tiene la caviglia di Mo quel tanto che basta per afferrarlo, ma non tenerlo fermo, e tra le sue dita riesce a muoversi com’è la paura e il terrore e il dolore a imporgli.  
Non ha fermo controllo del proprio corpo, e questo ne aumenta la debolezza.  
Si copre il viso con gli occhi, per nascondere quell’espressione di forte stizza. He Tian lo comprende piuttosto bene, e lo lascia fare. Soltanto, gli piega la gamba di un poco, per poterla lavare meglio.  
-Resisti ancora un attimo.  
Mo non lo guarda più mentre continua la propria opera. Lo sente passare sulla ferita pulsante, come se fosse fatto di vetro tagliente – brucia tutto, anche lì dove non ricordava di aver qualcosa di sensibile. Il ragazzo con i capelli scuri non impiega molto, anche quando slaccia la sua scarpa per lavargli il piede lo fa scrupolosamente, ma piuttosto celere. E solo quando si ritiene soddisfatto, strappa un pezzo di tessuto dalla propria maglia ridotta a uno straccio, dentro il lavandino, lo lava altrettanto bene e con quello fascia il morso in modo tale da fare pressione sopra la ferita e tenerlo un poco più pulito e isolato dall’esterno.  
Ne sorride soddisfatto.  
-Ecco. Così dovrebbe stare meglio.  
Mo grugnisce, non troppo contento. Torna a guardarsi la gamba, mentre He Tian gli rimette la scarpa senza aggiungere alcun commento a riguardo. Pulsa ancora terribilmente, gli fa male la testa, e il rumore dell’acqua che continua a scorrere non lo aiuta affatto: non pare cambiato poi molto, anche se ora qualcosa gli è nascosto alla vista.  
Allunga una mano e He Tian sembra temere qualcosa quando si avvicina al suo braccio, perché ha gli occhi vigili – o forse è soltanto un riflesso incondizionato, non gli interessa –; apre il palmo e prende un po’ d’acqua, per bere. Ripete il gesto diverse volte, fintanto che la gola non si ammorbidisce un poco e il respiro si fa più fluido, appena il pensiero. L’istinto gli conduce la mano tremante sempre verso il getto di fluido fresco.  
Il compagno non gli mette fretta, lasciandolo fare come più gli aggrada. E anche se questo non gli risparmia l’occhiata omicida che Mo gli riserva, almeno lo gratifica vederlo un poco meno traballante.  
Mo si rialza, a stento ma con le proprie forze. E questa volta, è lui a dirigere il passo, mentre He Tian lo segue al suo fianco.  
   
   
Mo decide di non andare troppo lontano, con il calare del sole che ormai ha rubato al giorno ogni briciola di luce. Comunque esce dal perimetro dell’edificio scolastico, zoppicando e arrancando, con quella tenacia che rivela un vero disagio nel ricollegare episodi del passato evidentemente troppo spiacevoli, persino in quella cornice, per essere sopportati sulla soglia del sonno.  
Quel briciolo di sensibilità tutta umana gli è ancora propria: sembra riaffermare che la morte non lo ha ancora vinto, né la disperazione di quei giorni lo ha soggiogato. Non ha bisogno di altri incubi a sogni aperti, né motivi per singhiozzare nell’incoscienza.  
He Tian lo segue con un sorriso come sempre, attento a ogni sua singola mossa. Abbandona con lo sguardo la sua figura soltanto di tanto in tanto, per inseguire qualche ombra che non pare stare troppo ferma – ma più di un gatto randagio non incontra, forse qualche oggetto leggero sospinto dal vento assieme a un uccello dal becco sporco dell’ultimo pasto consumato.  
Mo inciampa contro un bidone e quasi cade a terra, lasciando la presa sulla propria mazza. He Tian lo affianca subito, recuperando l’arma con una mano e lui con l’altra, e lo solleva prendendolo per il braccio invitandolo tacitamente ad appoggiarsi a lui per proseguire il cammino; riesce a tenerlo a sé per qualche passo appena, perché pare che Mo abbia ancora abbastanza forza da opporgli resistenza e quindi respingerlo.  
Una mano sul petto e una leggera spinta: bastano perché He Tian capisca che non è ancora il momento, e si faccia da parte. Anche se questo significa che probabilmente Mo tornerà a strisciare a terra entro i prossimi cinque metri, sputando saliva chiara e polvere. Starà lì a fissarlo, carpendo ogni cosa di lui – anche la più miserabile e triste.  
Alza lo sguardo e trova il cielo pronto per la notte, di quelle gradazioni di blu e di scuro che poi si perdono nei puntini luminosi delle stelle. Senza tutte quelle luci artificiali, tutta quella corrente a inasprire la notte di tonalità abusive, sembra tanto reale e pesante da risultare quasi insopportabile.  
Preferisce guardare Mo, che caparbiamente va avanti. Sorridendo, torna a seguirlo.  
   
   
Aspetta qualche secondo da quando l’altro ha chiuso gli occhi appena gli occhi, senza però traccia evidente di sonno – perché trovi la tranquillità di qualche respiro leggero, rilassato e lontano dal dolore – prima di tastarsi in maniera ben poco distratta i pantaloni e trovarvi, non a caso, il pacchetto stropicciato di sigarette. L’accendino dentro e un solo tubicino bianco.  
In realtà, ha atteso il momento giusto per potersela gustare: senza cose che lo inseguono, e senza cose da inseguire. Soltanto una buona compagnia e una discreta neutralità di odori nell’aria.  
Ruba Mo a se stesso, e gode di quegli occhi rossi bisognosi di sonno e carichi di stanchezza che lo scrutano con odio.  
-Ho ancora una sigaretta. La vuoi tu?  
L’altro ragazzo non risponde, neanche più lo guarda. I suoi occhi capitano davvero per sbaglio su un oggetto a caso, e lì si fissano senza forza. Il suo corpo trema a tratti, tra le conseguenze dello sforzo appena compiuto e il dolore che attanaglia quel poco di carne rimanente. Vengono attirati dalla fiammella del fiammifero, quindi si ritrovano a fermarsi sulle labbra piegate a sorriso di He Tian, che subito lo riprende.  
-Solo qualche tiro?  
Non potrebbe, a quel punto, ammettere di stare a guardarlo per caso, quindi aspetta giusto che l’altro accenda la sigaretta per allungare la mano e pretenderla.  
Poco spazio in quella stanza. Palazzo abbandonato dalle case aperte e vuote di persone e cose, giusto gli oggetti troppo grandi rimasti indietro.  Almeno, per quella notte, un materasso su cui dormire, e un cuscino per appoggiare la testa.  
Prima che Mo riesca a decidersi a infilare quella cosa tra le labbra, He Tian lo provoca ancora.  
-Hai mai fumato?  
-Smettila con le domande, sei fastidioso.  
-Potresti anche rispondermi, ogni tanto.  
Lo zittisce in pochi attimi, ma poi è tutto un tossire e sputacchiare, per cui l’effetto da grande uomo vissuto si perde in un solo lampo così com’è stato finto. He Tian gli ride palesemente in faccia, come al solito non maschera il suo divertimento nei confronti del ragazzo né lo scherno che gli rivolge.  
C’è un buon profumo, ora, che riesce a coprire quello del sangue.  
E anche le parole di Mo sono un bel suono, considerando quello che sono stati costretti a sentire fino a quel momento.  
-Il fumo mi fa schifo.  
-Dì piuttosto che non l’hai mai fatto. Non c’è motivo di dire cazzate.  
-Chi ti dice che sono cazzate?  
He Tian non ha bisogno di rispondere, gli basta guardarlo con una certa espressione per fargli capire che non gli crede e non ci sarà modo o parola che lo induca a farlo. Mo sputa per terra e volge lo sguardo altrove, per non essere costretto a sostenerlo ancora per qualche secondo di più.  
Brucia il corpo e brucia la consapevolezza del dolore, oltre che dell’impotenza. Il pensiero libero lo porta a domandarsi quanto vicino può essere la morte non solo alla sua gamba, ma anche al resto del suo corpo. Prova l’impulso, ormai tardivo, ormai inutile, di amputarsi quell’arto e di allontanarlo da sé, come qualcosa di estraneo che non gli appartiene. Prova una stilla di odio così potente che tutto trema, in un sol gesto.  
La paura però scema subito in bassa rassegnazione, l’istinto di sopravvivenza che si metabolizza in qualcosa di più oscuro che non ha molta voglia di lottare né di reclamare qualche secondo in più, in quell’alternanza impazzita tipica di chi non ha ancora deciso da che parte stare.  
Stende la schiena contro il muro, e alza lo sguardo al soffitto.  
-Ho fame.  
He Tian quasi gli soffia addosso fumo, avvicinandosi sul letto accanto a lui.  
Calma posata e uno sguardo confuso nell’ombra, fin troppo attento.  
-Se domani ci spostiamo più a sud, forse troveremo qualcosa da mangiare.  
-La fai facile, tu. Non riesco più a muovermi.  
-Dobbiamo solo trovare un mezzo.  
-Certo. Magicamente.  
-Come sei tragico, Guan Shan.  
La mancanza di una risposta rapida allarga il suo sorriso e gli fa prendere un tiro di fumo molto più lungo dei precedenti, che amalgama le sensazioni di appagamento.  
-Cosa c’è? Ti fa così effetto sentirmi pronunciare il tuo nome?  
-Non ti allargare troppo.  
-Cos’è quel borbottio? Fa senso!  
Ride, ride ancora, ritrovandosi fianco a fianco sul letto matrimoniale, con lui, incastrati tra il muro e macchie di umidità, roditori e animaletti di ogni tipo con sei zampe. C’è un calcinaccio messo di traverso, una colonna sbilenca lì dove una volta stava la porta, e un armadio rovesciato a terra che nasconde cose che non hanno necessità di vedere.  
Mo Guan Shan si stende meglio sul materasso e allunga la gamba nuda, rilassando completamente i muscoli. He Tian scivola di fianco, mantenendo la posa seduta, ritrovandosi presto con il viso sopra il suo, in una pausa non prevista. C’è un istante che li separa da qualcosa di bellissimo e terribile, tutto racchiuso in una speranza nello sguardo del maggiore.  
A Mo basta chiudere gli occhi per non vederlo più, annullando con lui il resto del mondo. Sa che il dolore non lo farà dormire, e che la mazza stretta al suo fianco non riuscirà più a difenderlo da niente.  
Per un poco, però, il calore del corpo di lui è così tanto piacevole – e persino il suo respiro che si intervalla regolarmente, tra fumo e sospiri veri e propri.  
   
   
È la fame a chiamarlo, l’arsura che gli gratta la gola e l’oltre dolore che si annida nella parte inferiore del corpo.  
Si scopre in grado di aprire gli occhi quando ancora è buio, attorno a sé e anche all’esterno della stanza occupata. He Tian è al suo fianco, scivolato sul materasso di schiena, tutto sbilenco e accartocciato, come un involucro di plastica non più nuovo; ha il viso vicino alla sua spalla e sembra respirare tranquillo, come se niente di spaventoso potesse accadergli da un momento all’altro.  
Eppure, hanno passato entrambi giorni a vegliare la notte, isterici quanto tutti gli altri e pronti a uccidere chiunque di troppo impudente. He Tian c’era quando ha dato di matto di fronte ai membri del loro gruppo, urlando che di notte non si doveva uscire dai rifugi, insultando tutti e nessuno allo stesso tempo come un folle che non ne poteva davvero più.  
Ed era stato He Tian che aveva fermato le sue parole, uccidendo a sangue freddo quella ragazza infettata, Xiao Hui, sempre di fronte a tutti, aprendole il cranio con una pistola carica – persino a quelli che avevano giurato sulla propria vita che non poteva essere, non sarebbe mai diventata una di loro, come poteva essere così crudele e meschino e senza un briciolo di commiserazione, proprio in tutta quella miseria.  
Aveva segnato una linea di demarcazione ben precisa, tra pietà e giustizia, e questo aveva isolato entrambi da tutti.  
Per questo Mo non riesce proprio a comprendere, come mai ci è riuscito.  
Lo sveglia con una spallata, poco carina. Pessima idea: il suo corpo glielo fa notare con una fitta e un conato represso a stento di vomito, anche se He Tian si sveglia e gli sorride con occhi e bocca. E prima di alzarsi, gli accarezza il viso con il dorso della mano e gli sfiora la bocca col profilo del dito pollice, piegando il suo labbro appena in avanti. Sembra che voglia dirgli qualcosa.  
Ma niente, rimane sospeso come la vita, prima di ruotare il bacino e il corpo verso il bordo del letto e quindi alzarsi, dandogli la schiena per qualche istante.  
   
   
Strada sgombra, illuminata da quella luce grigia che nasce dal cemento e da un’alba morta. Seguono entrambi il rumore di un sacchetto di carta che rotola lungo la carreggiata, accompagnandolo con lo sguardo mentre corre verso una meta indefinita, sorpassa un semaforo spento e si allontana verso l’orizzonte. Superano l’incrocio anche loro, passo dopo passo, scorgendo sotto i palazzi ciò che resta di vetture svuotate, abbandonate e con i vetri rotti.  
Le vetrine dei negozi sono riverse a terra, su marciapiedi privi di pedoni. Ci sono anche le aiuole incolte, ingiallite da un’incuria duratura, valige aperte di forza che segnalano un primo tentativo di fuga e un secondo tentativo di scasso.  
Cadaveri, ma pochi: per lo più, ossa smangiucchiate da mostri e animali, e qualche vestito logoro che svolazza alla brezza, come la bandiera dei naufraghi bisognosi di aiuto.  
La ferita di Mo ha smesso di sanguinare, anche se continua a pulsare terribilmente e rallenta molto di più il suo passo. Il ragazzo ha ceduto la mazza a He Tian, perché impossibilitato a quel modo di muoversi velocemente sarebbe soltanto un impiccio, ed entrambi lo hanno capito senza bisogno di parole esplicite.  
E ogni dieci minuti, il dolore si zittisce appena e lo stomaco gli ricorda che non tocca cibo da più di due giorni, perché le scorte che aveva sono andate via col treno dei sopravvissuti. Quello che lo ha lasciato indietro assieme a He Tian in quel pezzo di mondo devastato.  
La carreggiata della strada si stringe un poco, proprio quando raggiungono il vagone di un tram riverso su di un fianco – pezzo di metallo freddo che passa i giorni al sole, pieno di croste di terra e rimasuglio organici anneriti. C’è persino la carcassa di un cane aperta, appena distante dal muso della carrozza, che viene ispezionata con cura da un corvo troppo giovane per riconoscere una preda già razziata da un semplice organismo vuoto; li guarda con i propri occhi neri, mentre passano in silenzio, sospettoso e attento.  
Questo li distrae dalla vista di qualcosa di ben più importante, appena poco in là, nascosto tra i cumuli di rifiuti lasciati a marcire.  
C’è un omuncolo che li sta osservando da parecchio tempo, sporco e tremante, nascosto negli stracci vecchi che si porta addosso da troppi giorni. Quando He Tian lo nota, i suoi occhi mostrano tutta la pazzia che un essere umano può provare, diventando neri come nero è il corvo appena distanziato: ha visto la gamba di Mo, ha riconosciuto quella forma del terrore, sa esattamente chi si trova di fronte, ed è così spaventato che sarebbe in grado di fare qualsiasi follia.  
Ma il ragazzo non dice nulla, non fa nulla, e nulla fa anche l’omuncolo, mentre continuano a camminare. Mo gli si affianca maggiormente, d’istinto, senza mostrare segni di irritazione nel volto. Non ha proprio voglia di fare i conti con un’altra presenza umana, a quel punto: c’è He Tian, e c’è anche la sua gamba, a fornirgli tutto ciò che di disperatamente umano necessita.  
Basta che facciano qualche metro più in avanti perché la situazione cambi. L’omuncolo non è particolarmente veloce né agile, ma urla fino a riempire tutta la strada e sotto il proprio cappotto nasconde un pugnale da macellaio, parecchio lungo. Un secondo appena, troppo o troppo poco.  
Punta a Mo, che è quello a lui più vicino.  
Chissà cos’ha pensato, chissà cos’ha temuto, chissà cos’ha provato nel vedere due persone vive in quel posto. Forse anche voleva soltanto spaventarli o rimarcare il concetto del suo essere vivo, nell’unico modo che ha trovato plausibile in quella particolare situazione.  
He Tian lo stende con un colpo della mazza, velocissimo e preciso come la morte vera, ben mirato alla testa. Tanto forte da farlo cadere a terra e lì rimanere, con gli occhi aperti e vitrei – non era necessaria la metà della forza utilizzata, per avere un risultato ugualmente soddisfacente. Lo lascia per il corvo, perché possa crescere sano e forte, almeno lui.  
Prende Mo per il braccio e lo trascina via, senza neanche raccogliere gli ultimi gorgogli di quell’ennesima inutile vittima.  
Mo non dice una singola parola. Chiude soltanto gli occhi per qualche passo e quindi prosegue.  
   
   
La puzza di uno stadio avanzato di decomposizione riempie l’aria e raggiunge le loro sensibilità molto prima che loro riescano ad avvicinarsi a quella piccola stazione di servizio messa all’angolo della sedicesima traversa a est. Sotto il sole innalzatosi dall’orizzonte, si vede il parcheggio vuoto e le due pompe di benzina con i tubi ridistesi a terra, una pozza scura di liquido ormai soltanto traccia e dei ciuffi d’erba che spuntano dal cemento.  
Accanto a un motorino riverso, il cadavere di una persona robusta con la gola aperta fino all’osso, la pelle e la carne ancora riempita da vermi. Occhi vuoti, già mangiati.  
Mo non si disturba ad avvicinarsi di più di quello che deve, tenuto lontano da quel genere di impulso allo schifo che nasce dalla percezione delle cose marce. Persino il tormento del dolore fisico non è forte quanto quello, e allarma il cervello con altri tipi di espressione.  
He Tian, invece, si muove verso di quel corpo, prestando per lo più attenzione al motorino. Si acquatta abbastanza lontano dalla scena, sia per l’olezzo sia per mirare meglio – una vespa gli ronza sopra la testa, minacciosa, ma non attacca né plana sulla sua figura. Il ragazzo respira piano, per non assimilare troppo l’odore; lui possiede più resistenza di Mo, per quanto riguarda il disgusto, ma non può certo vincere una cosa fisiologica come il rigetto della morte.  
Quell’uomo dev’essere stato attaccato da più zombie in un momento di disattenzione: i morsi secchi di sangue che ha su tutto il corpo e la quantità in meno di carne di quello che dovrebbe essere, nel basso ventre e lungo le braccia, glielo suggeriscono abbastanza chiaramente. Quello che dovrebbe essere il resto del suo intestino è per metà lasciato esposto, al di fuori del taglio sotto l’ombelico che si allunga fino oltre l’inguine.  
Non è possibile che quello si possa trasformare in uno zombie a propria volta, considerando l’entità delle ferite riportate, e questo abbassa un poco lo stato di guardia di He Tian, che quindi può guardare anche altro.  
Il motorino ha nel cruscotto la chiave, scivolata indietro solo il giusto per lasciare il motore spento. He Tian ne afferra il manico e solleva piano l’oggetto, facendo cadere a terra la gamba incastrata sul sedile e il pezzo restante del piede ancora attaccato all’osso, in un suono di membra flaccide che si strappano e cascano con troppa gravità. Viene punto da diversi insetti, sulla mano, ma poco importa: il motorino parte, a un suo invito deciso, e romba di gas nero in modo meraviglioso.  
He Tian volta viso e sguardo nella direzione dell’altro ragazzo, con un sorriso trionfante. Mo non è molto contento di essere costretto ad avvicinarsi a lui e a quella cosa abominevole, e lo fa con così tanto schifo dipinto sul viso che non pare davvero per niente carino.  
Monta prima He Tian sulla sella, un poco più avanti di quello che dovrebbe essere, e Mo appena dietro, schiacciato contro di lui, sotto l’ascella il manico della mazza. Per istinto ed esperienza, gli abbraccia il petto e così si tiene fermo, in attesa della partenza.  
Ha il viso schiacciato contro la sua schiena e le gambe che penzolano inermi quando He Tian fa partire quell’aggeggio, in direzione sud.  
Il cuore di lui gli riempie le orecchie e diventa l’unica melodia che è in grado di ascoltare.  
   
   
Si rende conto di essersi appisolato qualche istante perché riapre le palpebre degli occhi velocemente, e la prima cosa che pensa di vedere, seppur di sfuggita, è il viso di uno di quei mostri semoventi. Mentre ancora il motorino prosegue per il suo tragitto, volta lo sguardo verso la strada appena lasciata, trovandola vuota e senza niente che si muova. È stata soltanto un’illusione maligna, dettata dalla paura poco digerita del suo cervello.  
Lo lascia interdetto, e anche un poco umiliato da se stesso.  
Il ritmo improvvisamente accelerato del suo cuore allerta He Tian, che coglie l’occasione per dargli un buongiorno piuttosto arzillo.  
-Sembra che tu abbia appena visto un mostro!  
Ride anche, con il vento in faccia e i capelli tutti spettinati, molto più lunghi di quello che erano appena pochi mesi prima, quando in effetti gli zombie erano una novità. Non ha avuto più occasione di tagliarli, e anche altre abitudini sono cambiate: il non potersi prendere più cura del proprio corpo e della propria igiene ha appiccicato addosso a tutti loro la praticità dello sporco, nonché un odore di corpo piuttosto forte e fin troppo naturale.  
Unghie sempre nere, di qualsiasi genere di sudiciume, e mani piene di calli gialli.  
Con gli occhi aperti, Mo può guardare il fiume pieno e blu che scorre sotto il ponte che stanno attraversando. C’è un vago odore di salsedine, per merito della vicinanza del mare, e lo brilluccichio cristallino dei riflessi del sole appena sopra il pelo dell’acqua. Riesce a tornare calmo entro pochi secondi, sempre aggrappato saldamente al busto del compagno.  
He Tian dopo qualche minuto, arrivato dall’altra sponda del fiume, rallenta un poco l’andatura e si avvicina a un negozio sfasciato dall’insegna piuttosto chiara: minimarket. Prima di fermare il veicolo completamente dà un’occhiata profonda al negozietto e al suo attorno, per notare eventuali movimenti sospetti. Rimane sulla sella per diversi secondi, motore acceso e manubrio tra le dita, prima di decidere di scendere e lasciare Mo da solo, con la chiave ancora girata nel cruscotto. Per sé, prende soltanto la mazza.  
-Attendimi qui, vado a vedere se c’è qualcosa dentro.  
Un passo più in là, e poi la premura.  
-Scappa subito se vedi qualcosa di sospetto.  
Mo digrigna i denti e sputa a terra in segno di disprezzo, ma He Tian è già troppo distante per sentirlo realmente.  
-Non sono idiota. Né un codardo.  
Oltre la porta sfasciata del negozio, c’è disteso a terra la quantità di vetro precisa che, tutta messa assieme, farebbe l’anta dell’ingresso – e diverse impronte di sangue, nonché monetine sparse ovunque. He Tian è bravo a non fare rumore, a tenere l’arma alzata e pronta per lo scatto immediato. Scivola tra gli scaffali lasciati in disordine, passando per gli utensili piccoli d’ufficio alle cose più grosse per il bricolage, arrivando quindi al reparto cibo e bevande, il più depredato e vuoto.  
Però, proprio in fondo, riesce a trovare un paio di bottiglie di acqua colorata, ancora sigillate e all’ombra, e poco più in là alcuni pacchetti di alghe essiccate e alcune confezioni di cibo disidratato, tipo strisce di carne e polvere di salmone. Arraffa quello che può, utilizzando la maglia come sacca e abbassando per il tempo necessario l’arma; non conta comunque di farne scorta, per quanto però sappia che forse quella sarà l’unica occasione per diversi giorni di sfamarsi con qualcosa di più di un boccone.  
Torna da Mo che sulle prime è allarmato, pronto a correre via – ma quando lo vede arrivare carico di cibo, la smorfia di dolore perennemente sul suo volto si rilassa e si stende un poco, la mano veloce spegne il motore e lui ha entrambe le mani libere. Prende una bottiglia, come prima cosa, svuotandola in pochissime sorsate; il secondo oggetto su cui si avventa è un panino dolce, senza ripieno, che ingurgita con due morsi. E così anche con altre tre cose, fino a che He Tian non lo calma con una risata.  
-Cerca di non strozzarti! E di lasciare qualcosa anche a me!  
Lo guarda malissimo, mentre sente lo stomaco che si apre al passaggio del cibo e la testa farsi appena più leggera. Gli si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime nuove, rinvigorite, tenute nascoste dalla stanchezza e dalla fatica; il giovane arriva a mescolare la propria saliva con quelle scie di acqua salata che si incastrano tra l’accennata barba rossiccia incolta e agli angoli della sua bocca dove bagnano le labbra ripetutamente.  
Tra i singhiozzi, allunga un panino anche a He Tian, che lo mastica in silenzio e si sente di nuovo vivo, con tutto il corpo.  
   
   
Vede immagini che si allontanano in fretta. Il lampione che il motorino supera, acceso soltanto per insistenza e una certa volontà a non arrendersi, sfreccia al suo fianco assieme al bordo basso del termine della careggiata, e qualche altro resto ancora in piedi di un quartiere dei più nuovi di quel distretto cittadino. Non riesce a leggere in tempo i caratteri che compongono un’insegna dipinta di rosso, sull’ingresso costruito alla parvenza di un tempio buddista che ricorda tanto qualche ristorante parecchio pacchiano che si era soliti costruire per moda negli ultimi tempi – ha a lungo desiderato possedere una cosa del genere, nei sogni più ambizioni che occupavano la sua mente di giovane e innocente ragazzino.  
Gli manca, d’un tratto, il sapore dello stufato di manzo sulla lingua. Proprio quello che cucinava suo padre quando erano ancora una famiglia unita, e che lui ha imparato a imitare così bene. Mai però, mai come lo faceva lui, perché mai è riuscito a imparare tutto il possibile da quell’uomo.  
Gli è stato strappato via, assieme a un pezzo di cuore.  
He Tian si muove proprio in quel momento, spinto forse da una sensazione soltanto che lo unisce a lui, che lo porta ad avvicinarglisi nei momenti in cui urge un intervento esterno. Scrolla la schiena, e richiama la sua attenzione.  
-Vedi di non addormentarti che dopo cadi e muori.  
Lo dice ridendo, quasi che potesse essere un gioco, o che lui non sia sul punto di morire. Anche Mo Guan Shan muove la schiena contro quella di lui, per rispondere alla gentilezza ricevuta.  
-Vedi di guardare avanti e non farci schiantare. Che dopo moriamo entrambi.  
He Tian ride ancora, divertito come sempre dalla sua reazione. E per sfregio, muove il manubrio del motorino velocemente, in modo da obbligare Mo a tenersi più saldamente al sedile sotto di sé per non ruzzolare a terra davvero.  
Quel dannato cretino.  
Lo insulta in ogni modo che gli viene in mente, cercando di dargli una capocciata portando la testa all’indietro con violenza, diverse volte. E per quanto lo colpisca anche non piano, l’altro continua a ridere senza fermarsi mai, irritandolo ancora di più.  
Pare che quell’idiota sia l’unica cosa che gli rimanga vicina, dopotutto. Non riuscirebbe a dire se è del tutto vivo, come non riuscirebbe a dire di esserlo a propria volta, ma questo è importante fino a un certo punto.  
-Tieniti stretto, ora accelero!  
Lo dice dopo averlo fatto, facendogli quasi perdere l’equilibrio. Fortunatamente, Mo è ancora abbastanza bravo da aggrapparsi con tutte le proprie forze dove deve, e quindi non viene sbalzato via.  
Davvero, quello sarebbe il momento perfetto per fumarsi un’altra sigaretta.  
   
   
Domande come quanta distanza intercorra tra loro e i mostri o tra loro e altri esseri umani sono soltanto moleste e non servono a molto, così come l’eventuale risposta a uno di quei quesiti.  
D’altra parte, Mo deve ancora capire quale sia lo scopo di He Tian e quale sia il proprio, perché dubita davvero che possano essere uguali. Si rifiuta lo stesso di parlare a questo proposito, perché la sua voce strafottente non la vuole proprio sentire, come non vorrebbe sentire altro all’interno del proprio spirito.  
La gamba continua a fargli male, ma c’è un velo di abitudine che ne stempera l’intensità e gli concede qualche pensiero razionale in più, qualche considerazione fino a qualche ora prima impossibile. Non crede sia esattamente una benedizione, eppure si aggrappa lo stesso a quelle poche parole che formula, con la stessa energia di sempre; non parrebbe proprio pronto per morire.  
Non ha mai visto quelle zone, prima di questo momento, e se le immagina piene di gente e di movimento, rumori e odori diversi. Il motorino su cui è ancora a cavalcioni, poggiato di schiena contro la schiena di He Tian, entra dall’ingresso di quello che sembra un grande parco, dal profumo di erba e fiori e dal colore verde continuo. Una strada vale l’altra, dopotutto, e piuttosto che il cemento è quasi più piacevole la vista di un poco di terra marrone, giusto per carezzare lo sguardo con qualcosa di più gradevole.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli scuri grida verso di lui, incurante di ogni possibile pericolo.  
-Forse c’è qualche albero da frutto, qui in giro.  
Mo dubita, ma non ha voglia di dirgli altrimenti o dargli del malato mentale. Davvero, un posto vale l’altro – non sente più rispondere bene le braccia, ma forse è soltanto il torpore generato da ore e ore di sforzo, non tanto da una stanchezza sempre più invadente.  
Scorrono entrambi lungo vialetti eleganti, acciottolato fine che produce un suono leggero anche sotto la velocità delle gomme di quel piccolo motore.  
He Tian, dopo un curioso cercare, finalmente trova quello che cerca, e per raggiungerlo supera il limite rialzato del viale e comincia a correre sull’erba morbida. Pochi metri, e si ferma sotto l’ombra folta di un grande albero. Mo guarda in alto, ancora appoggiato a lui, e riconosce dei pomi tondi, dal colore rosato.  
-Che ti dicevo? Devono essere pesche!  
Lui smonta troppo velocemente e quasi Mo cade all’indietro, ritrovandosi senza sostegno all’improvviso – fortunatamente, riesce ad aggrapparsi a lui prima di rovinare a terra, e quindi a rimettersi in posizione retta. He Tian, comunque sempre sul punto di deriderlo, nota come il colore della sua pelle si sia fatto decisamente più bianco, e la sua espressione decisamente più stanca di prima.  
Nasconde bene la propria paura dentro il solito sorriso, e dopo aver appoggiato il mezzo sul cavalletto di metallo, lo prende per le spalle e lo obbliga a farsi aiutare per smontare a propria volta.  
   
   
Disteso tra il tronco dell’albero e il pavimento verde morbido, Mo si accorge di avere gli occhi strizzati per via del fastidio dato dal continuo ballare delle foglie della chioma dell’albero, e tra vento e sole che filtra a raggi non sa bene cosa lo indisponga di più.  
Anche la presenza di He Tian, che mastica con gusto l’ultima delle pesche che è riuscito a raccogliere arrampicandosi tra i rami come una scimmia, deve fare il suo certo effetto.  
Lui ne ha preso solo un morso, di quelle, prima che gli venisse un conato di vomito indisponente.  
-Perché siamo qui?  
Sente soltanto la propria voce, in quel silenzio naturale. Gli sembra così surreale che quasi non ci crede – non è un sogno, di questo è sicuro, perché l’irritazione e il dolore li sente fin troppo bene.  
-Le pesche erano buone.  
Gli rivolge uno sguardo decisamente contrariato, guardandolo proprio mentre sputa il terzo nocciolo e lo getta lontano.  
-Non è una risposta.  
He Tian gli sorride e scivola contro di lui, sdraiandosi quasi completamente. La mazza da baseball, che rimane ancora la loro unica arma disponibile, rimane al suo fianco, a portata di mano, prontissima per l’uso.  
Non sente più il suo calore come lo sentiva prima, e cerca di non spaventarsi troppo per questa cosa.  
-Pensavo fosse più saggio fermarsi dopo aver viaggiato tutto il giorno sotto il sole. Me lo merito un po’, non pensi?  
-Non potevi trovare un posto più riparato di questo?  
-Non ci fermiamo per la notte.  
Il dubbio che volesse fare riposare lui, piuttosto, lo tormenta per qualche istante e lo fa arrabbiare ancora di più, perché tutta quella premura gli si attorciglia alla gola e gli rende difficile il respiro.  
Come potrebbe mai ricambiare una cosa del genere. O come potrebbe sopportarne il pensiero, se quella dovesse essere l’ultima delle cose che riceve da lui.  
Si domanda se si renda conto della crudeltà che gli sta imponendo ogni secondo che passa.  
Volge lo sguardo altrove, rifiutandosi di guardarlo, e passano parecchi minuti prima che riprenda a parlare – He Tian ne ha approfittato per toccargli il fianco e stringergli il polso tra le proprie dita, come se davvero pensasse che potesse recare qualche sorta di piacere a lui.  
-Potresti andare avanti da solo.  
Ma anche He Tian può apparire stizzito, e ritrovare quel suo antico orgoglio che inizialmente lo aveva messo contro di lui. Non ha intenzione di lasciarsi prendere in giro, a quel punto.  
-E lasciare qui la tua indispensabile compagnia? Non scherzare.  
-Non sei divertente.  
-Non cercavo di esserlo.  
Mo alza il busto e lo guarda torvo, tutto d’un colpo. Ignorando il fatto che il suo corpo stia strillando di dolore a quella maniera atroce degli affetti da cancrena. Riesce a inalare abbastanza fiato persino da urlargli addosso tutto il proprio disprezzo e tutto il proprio dolore.  
Perché, a quel punto, se le cose dovessero davvero essere così, preferirebbe mille volte essere già morto, piuttosto che stargli accanto e lasciare che lui assista alla sua fine.  
-Ti diverte vedermi morire?  
He Tian non reagisce all’aggressione, rimane calmo al proprio posto e lo guarda colorarsi appena in viso, per quanto gli occhi siano scavati nelle orbita e da un momento all’altro potrebbe diventare uno di quei mostri.  
È sincero, almeno in un solo monosillabo.  
-No.  
-E allora perché?  
Poi però deve rovinare tutto, far vibrare ancora il castello di vetro che è il suo spirito – basta un soffio e un sorriso per ridargli tutta la malvagità e tutta la menzogna di cui è capace.  
Non ha il coraggio necessario per fare altrimenti.  
-Mi annoio.  
Mo sa benissimo che mente, perché He Tian non è così crudele. Lo è abbastanza però per dirgli una cosa del genere e rimane fermo al proprio posto.  
Non si accorge neanche di aver cominciato a piangere, mentre lo insulta di nuovo, con voce più ferma.  
-Sei solo uno stronzo.  
Striscia di nuovo a terra e si chiude in un bozzolo singhiozzante, perdendo solo con molte difficoltà coscienza fino a raggiungere una parvenza di sonno.  
Accanto a lui, accanto a quel corpo che percepisce sempre meno.  
   
   
Quella mano la sentì benissimo, sul suo fianco: risaliva in punta di dita la pelle tesa, sudata, la accarezzava e la vezzeggiava in modo tale che desiderasse di più con tutto il proprio spirito.  
Come se quello che aveva, nel totale, non fosse già troppo.  
Mo Guan Shan ringhiò allora aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e portando in avanti il bacino, nel movimento fluido che portò il sesso di lui a penetrarlo più a fondo, più nell’intimo – il ringhio si mescolò a qualcosa di caldo e lascivo, una sorta di rantolo che gli spezzò il fiato e il desiderio di resistere ulteriormente.  
He Tian approfittò di questo momento di distrazione per abbracciarlo stretto a sé e baciargli il petto così tanto disponibile e caldo, a portata di bocca; si alzò al collo candido, poi, lasciato esposto da un mento sollevato in aria e incustodito da uno sguardo perso nel vuoto, troppo preso a sentire il piacere espandersi dappertutto e coprire ogni singolo senso.  
Era estasiante sentirlo gemere a quel modo, con tutti quei piccoli versetti ripetuti, che seguivano il ritmo delle sue spinte. E il peso del ragazzo sulle sue cosce, così come quel calore capace di scioglierlo, era devastante.  
He Tian lo marchiò, succhiando forte vicino al pomo d’Adamo. Lasciò un’impronta di sé sulla sua persona, in un semplice atto egoistico che lo portava, come al solito, a credersi esclusivo. Quante volte Mo gli aveva urlato contro, per quella sfacciataggine, quante volte si era sentito insultare per il semplice fatto che non sapeva come dirlo, non sapeva come farglielo capire, non sapeva come maneggiare quella mina vagante senza provare a distruggerla o a ferirla in ogni modo possibile.  
Di parole dolci non ne possedeva, ma la capacità di rimanere impresso dolorosamente sì. E se il prezzo per rimanere comunque, nel suo cuore, era quello di ferire e venire ferito, lo avrebbe sopportato a ogni costo.  
Mo strinse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, riprendendo di nuovo il comando dell’amplesso. Alzò le mani al suo viso, per prendergli il mento e indirizzargli la bocca dove più desiderava: lo morse in un bacio violento, più volte, fino a farlo mugugnare – e di risposta, He Tian si piantò dentro di lui con così tanta forza da farlo strillare e tendere tutto.  
Lo leccò e lo morse sul petto, per avere il suo sapore in bocca, mentre il retrogusto dell’orgasmo che gli aveva succhiato prima dal sesso spariva lentamente in fondo alla gola.  
Mo Guan Shan gli abbracciò di nuovo la testa, soffocandolo quasi in mezzo alle proprie braccia; He Tian non seppe se lo faceva apposta o meno, se era calcolato o soltanto una conseguenza fortuita, ma la bocca di lui finì esattamente contro l’orecchio dell’altro, così da stordirlo di ansimi e gemiti senza pudore.  
Lo buttò giù di forza, facendolo distendere contro il materasso e inchiodandolo lì per i polsi. Mo Guan Shan provò soltanto una volta a ribellarsi, perché poi He Tian forzò il suo corpo intero a provare un piacere talmente intenso che non seppe più nulla.  
Baciarlo, forse. Guardarlo come se avesse potuto davvero fare di tutto, per il semplice gusto della risposta.  
He Tian adorava quello sguardo, come adorava anche tutto il resto.  
Follemente.  
   
   
-Cos’è quello?  
He Tian riconosce tracce di intervento umano anche senza andare troppo vicino a quella recinzione fatta di materiali raccattati a caso. Squadra quel limite non previsto e gira il manubrio del motorino in modo che la rotta del viaggio non ci si avvicini troppo.  
Non vede alcun essere umano di vedetta, e questa cosa lo preoccupa abbastanza, specialmente perché il sole è già quasi del tutto calato e lui non ha idea da che direzione potrebbe arrivare l’offesa da cui lui dovrebbe difendersi. E prima di scoprirlo, preferisce ripiegare in una ben più furba ritirata.  
-Temo dobbiamo tornare indietro.  
Non aspetta il suo consenso, ritorna verso la strada già battuta mentre Mo è ancora intento a lamentarsi della cosa e guarda male quel muro di cemento storto con una cattiveria incredibile, per i suoi occhi stanchi. Ora che non ha più tante forze, He Tian lo obbliga a tenersi ancorato ai suoi fianchi con entrambe le braccia, facendo quindi aderire la propria schiena al suo petto.  
-Col cazzo.  
-Ti da così tanto fastidio? D’altra parte, non stiamo andando da nessuna parte.  
Lo zittisce subito, e questo lo fa sorridere.  
È chiaro a entrambi come approcciarsi ad altri esseri umani sia una cosa totalmente stupida, da parte loro, o incrociare anche solo per poco i reciproci cammini. In una situazione del genere, se fossero loro quelli sani, non impiegherebbero due secondi a constatare l’unica soluzione definitiva: l’abbattimento del contagiato e dell’accompagnatore. Perché non c’è pietà che tenga in quel genere di momenti, né sentimentalismi che possano vincolare; anche se fossero entrambi sani, l’idea di dividere il poco cibo disponibile, la salute e le scorte di proiettili o di strumenti atti all’autodifesa, farebbe arrabbiare davvero molti. E la rabbia porta soltanto in una direzione, mescolata alla disperazione e alla paura.  
In qualsiasi modo la si pensi, la soluzione prevedrebbe quantomeno uno scontro piuttosto violento.  
He Tian non è arrivato fin lì per farsi uccidere da dei perfetti sconosciuti, e Mo non è ancora pronto per morire miseramente.  
Però, la situazione è ottima per sputare un poco di veleno gratuitamente e sfogarsi di cose ben più passate che non quello che entrambi si stanno lasciando alle spalle. Mo lo borbotta, credendo a torto di non essere sentito dall’altro.  
-Sono circondato soltanto da stronzi.  
He Tian ride ad alta voce, perché l’altro lo possa sentire e quindi irritarsi.  
-Avanti, non fare il muso.  
-Non faccio alcun muso! E come faresti a vederlo, poi?  
-Lo sento.  
Mo vorrebbe colpirlo al fianco, ma ha anche paura di finire a terra: non ha ormai tanta forza, e non si fida per niente delle proprie braccia. Quindi, per testimoniare comunque il suo essere indisposto, fa la prima cosa che gli viene naturale, e lo morde piano vicino alla spalla.  
Così umano, così poco umano. C’è dell’ironia e del sarcasmo in quel gesto, anche se lui non se ne accorge.  
-Non prendermi per il culo, cretino!  
Torna poi ad appoggiarsi completamente a lui, ancora stretto per quel poco che può ai suoi fianchi. Sente l’aria sul viso, passargli come una carezza decisa – chiude gli occhi per qualche istante, sperando di risvegliarsi a breve.  
   
   
Sarebbe bastato un secondo, a Mo. Un solo secondo.  
Perché He Tian si era fermato vicino a un marciapiede quasi all’improvviso, per quanto lento, ed era smontato lasciando il motorino acceso sopra il cavalletto. Smontando, si era avvicinato a un cadavere riverso, ancora per metà vestito e con la faccia totalmente esplosa, che teneva un fucile lungo tra le braccia – forse nella speranza di trovarlo fornito di munizioni utili.  
Allungare le mani e prendere il manubrio, per andare via lontano. L’idea è apparsa nella lenta mente di Mo in un attimo, come una stilla di vita improvvisa. E l’asseconda, trattenendo il fiato nel compiere il gesto, quasi stia per compiersi il miracolo.  
Ma quello che Mo non sa è che He Tian ha lasciato il motore acceso perché ormai non c’è più benzina e ha tutta l’intenzione di procedere a piedi, per quel poco che gli è concesso ancora. E anche se il serbatoio fosse completamente pieno, comunque le sue braccia non reggono neppure la forza di partenza e lui si ritrova schiacciato a terra di lato, con la gamba morsa sotto quell’aggeggio di pesante metallo.  
Non urla, sputa sangue e basta. Urla però He Tian, anche se sembra soltanto un’eco lontana.  
-Che cazzo stai facendo, coglione?  
Lo guarda con occhi vuoti, che contengono soltanto una vaga traccia di sentimento. Ancora, quel dolore terribile che He Tian non è proprio riuscito a sconfiggere, che sancisce un’altra volta la sua sconfitta totale.  
Trattenendo le lacrime, He Tian lo libera dal veicolo e lo prende in braccio, tenendo sotto la spalla il fucile carico, e alzandosi a fatica procede lento verso una struttura ancora in costruzione a che è riuscito a scorgere nell’ombra della notte, lì vicino.  
   
   
Giusto un muro di cemento e quattro colonne dritte attorno a loro: lo scheletro di un progetto futuro.  
Quando Mo riesce a smettere di tremare per più di qualche istante e lasciarsi catturare finalmente dal sonno, lui resiste alla tentazione di svegliarlo subito per sincerarsi che non sia già morto. Quella paura è davvero terribile, resa ancora meno sopportabile dalla fame e dalla sete e dall’insonnia.  
He Tian non ha intenzione di dormire proprio in un momento come quello.  
Ma piuttosto che sentirlo immobile, quasi privo di respiro, accanto a sé, preferisce strisciare via lungo il pavimento freddo fino a raggiungere la soglia dell’ingresso e lì rimanere, accovacciato sul primo dei gradini oltre la porta, con le ginocchia schiacciate contro il petto e il naso nascosto contro di quelle, la testa riversa in avanti.  
Non vuole pensare: sa già fin troppe cose senza doverle per forza razionalizzare con la mente e con il cervello. Se non fosse assolutamente sicuro di essere sveglio, giurerebbe di star facendo un incubo.  
Ma qual era forse, la sua pretesa. Quale lo scopo di tutto quello.  
Non ha neanche il diritto di piangere, arrivati a quel punto, perché ha scelto lui stesso la strada del dolore. Eppure, tre giorni sono passati così tanto in fretta che non ha neanche potuto realizzare quello che stava accadendo – o forse non lo ha voluto davvero.  
Sapeva che sarebbe morto dal primo istante. Tutti loro sono sul punto di morire, e basta un niente. Ha potuto continuare a toccarlo come prima, ma Mo era già dall’altra parte da un pezzo.  
Stargli accanto in quello stato poteva fargli soltanto più male, sapeva anche questo. Come avrebbe potuto, però, dargli una morte solitaria, dopo tutto quello che era successo.  
Soltanto una cosa può donargli ormai.  
Alza la testa diverse ore dopo, quando ormai la notte si è fatta più chiara e c’è un vago sentore di luce verso l’orizzonte. Si alza tentennando, con i muscoli tutti raggrinziti per essere stati costretti in una posizione scomoda tanto a lungo. Lo ritrova dove lo ha lasciato, con gli occhi appena aperti.  
Si obbliga a sorridergli e a usare un tono di voce particolarmente allegro, per quanto voglia soltanto urlargli addosso e scappare.  
-Sei ancora vivo.  
Mo non è esattamente dello spirito per ridere a eventuali battute, e rimarca la cosa con uno sguardo il più cattivo possibile. Peccato soltanto che per He Tian non era affatto qualcosa per cui ridere.  
-Dai, non fare quella faccia. Io ne sono davvero contento!  
Arriva a credergli, e questo lo irrita ancora di più. Volge lo sguardo altrove, cercando di rannicchiarsi su se stesso – e il fatto che non ci riesca gli dà il senso del limite ormai raggiunto, inesorabilmente. Può soltanto lamentarsene e basta, aspettare che sia l’altro a porre rimedio ai problemi.  
-Fa freddo.  
-Mi dispiace, non ho niente con cui coprirti.  
Ma raccoglie soltanto rassegnazione e impotenza anche dall’altra parte. È dunque giunto il momento.  
He Tian imbraccia il fucile, sistemandoselo sulla spalla, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e passargli un braccio dietro la schiena, nel chiaro tentativo di prenderlo di nuovo in braccio. Tenta di fermarlo, perché è davvero stanco.  
-È inutile, idiota. Resterò qui.  
He Tian si ferma per qualche istante e lo guarda in viso, resistendo alla vista del suo stato. Gli occhi gli tremano, ma alla fine sorride di nuovo e compie fino alla fine il gesto che ha prima iniziato, ritrovandoselo addosso in pochi attimi. È più leggero di quello che ricordava.  
-Voglio farti vedere l’alba.  
-Perché?  
-Certo è meglio che rimanere qui, non ti pare?  
Mo non trova in tempo qualcosa con cui tentare ancora di frenarlo, così alla fine si ritrova comunque sollevato da terra e portato via – la sua mazza, ormai inutile e inutilizzata, rimane indietro, lì dove è riuscito a giacere incosciente per qualche ora.  
La strada è ancora sgombra, larga e calma come se fosse un imponente fiume. Finisce esattamente verso l’orizzonte, curvando oltre la sagoma bassa di una collinetta che scende verso il basso e forma l’effetto ottico di una fine anche fisica.  
C’è la sensazione che lì, proprio lì, li stiano aspettando gli zombie. Non ci sarebbe altro luogo in cui potrebbero essere, dopotutto, che non alla fine di un viaggio passato assieme. He Tian ne sarebbe così tanto felice.  
Mo ormai fa fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti, infastidito da quella poca luce presente, e gracchia con quanta aria ha in corpo.  
-Tutto questo non porterà a nulla, lo sai?  
-Questo lo credi tu.  
-Non ti verrà in mano niente.  
-Non è assolutamente vero.  
È un pensiero strano, quello che lo colpisce, ma potrebbe quasi provare tenerezza per quell’assurda caparbietà. Potrebbe anche sorriderne, se ne avesse la forza.  
Di certo, è capace di percepirlo con un’altra sensibilità, non molto fisica.  
-He Tian. Per chi è quel fucile?  
-Perché fai domande del genere?  
Non gli vede gli occhi, e lo sente tremare per la prima volta.  
Allora, ha sempre avuto ragione.  
 -Sei solo un cretino, Guan Shan.  
-Anche tu.  
Sospira, sistemandosi meglio contro il suo petto. Il battito del suo cuore riesce ancora a sentirlo, per fortuna, e questo lo rassicura un poco: gli piace molto, anche se è tutto così agitato e tutto così veloce.  
Lui non possiede più fretta, ha abbandonato ogni rabbia.  
Straordinario come la morte gli abbia donato un senso di pace che la vita non è mai riuscita a dargli.  
-Non essere triste, Tian. Doveva finire così.  
Le mani dell’altro ragazzo lo stringono di più, mentre la bocca si svuota finalmente del peso che ha trattenuto per così tanto tempo. Sul limite, tutto balla, persino la sicurezza sfrontata.  
Perché non ha nessun senso l’orgoglio, di fronte al nulla.  
E lui lo aveva protetto, per un motivo che non ha intenzione di chiedergli.  
-No. Avrei dovuto essere morso io. Io dovevo finire così.  
-Cosa sarebbe cambiato?  
-Tu saresti partito su quel treno.  
-Davvero idiota. Pensi che ti avrei lasciato solo a vagare come uno di quelli?  
C’è l’ombra di vero divertimento, nel suo sorriso, anche se il suolo sotto le sue scarpe è sempre più duro, e la strada che sta percorrendo sempre più lunga.  
Dove sono i mostri. Dov’è la sua, di morte.  
-Forse avresti aspettato pazientemente che mi trasformassi in uno zombie e poi mi avresti ucciso personalmente.  
-Esatto.  
-Perché sei folle di me e non potresti mai lasciarmi solo.  
Nessuna risposta, per qualche secondo. Poi la verità, che è uguale per entrambi – come tutto il resto, ed è proprio lì la vera risposta a ogni quesito.  
Ciò che prova l’uno, lo prova anche l’altro: unione imprescindibile.  
-Perché avrei avuto la soddisfazione di ucciderti io, con le mie mani.  
He Tian lo stringe ancora a sé, per sentirne meglio il peso; gli dà una leggera forma di sicurezza, in quel mare di angoscia, sapere che lo può ancora possedere fisicamente. È l’unica certezza a cui può aggrapparsi, in quel momento.  
La calma di Mo non è contagiosa, ma gli dona un certo senso di contegno. Di certo non può mettersi a urlare come un pazzo mentre l’altro è tranquillo e seguita a toccarlo con l’animo, nelle parole e nella premura.  
-Rimpiangi qualcosa, proprio adesso?  
-Fin troppe cose, ma va bene così. Non ha più molto senso.  
-Hai ragione.  
Non si rende neanche conto di aver cominciato a piangere. Mo però sente, in uno degli ultimi attimi, una delle sue lacrime colargli sulla guancia, proprio sotto l’inizio dell’occhio destro. Anche le lacrime di He Tian sembrano le sue, alla fine.  
Per questo motivo, forse, ne assume anche il sorriso.  
-Avrei voluto tanto cucinare per te un’altra volta.  
Poi più niente, neppure He Tian che singhiozza e che cade a terra sotto il peso di un cadavere privo di qualsivoglia spirito.  
-Guan Shan…


	3. Epilogo

Interrompe il rumore di corpi e bocche affamate soltanto una voce tanto cara e tanto adorata, che quasi gli sussurra all’orecchio una carezza inaspettata.  
-Lo amava.  
Jian Yi si gira di scatto, con il vento che gli scompiglia i capelli e glieli porta sul viso e tra le labbra, a impedirgli quasi di esprimere tutta la meraviglia che sta provando in quel momento. Non si ricordava, immerso nei propri pensieri com’era, di essere ancora circondato da persone vive.  
-Cosa?  
Ma Zhan Zheng Xi non è una persona facile da ingannare, specialmente quando si tratta di capire i sentimenti dell’altro.  
E quando lo ha visto isolarsi dal resto del gruppo per un attimo di raccoglimento solitario, ha pensato subito che potesse avere ancora in mente quei due dispersi – sono passati soltanto cinque giorni, d’altronde, anche se pare un’eternità e mezza. Non può biasimarlo: li pensa continuamente anche lui.  
La loro tristezza non conta neppure gli zombie che accerchiano l’edificio in cui sono rifugiati, che fa da sottofondo a qualsiasi cosa. Li eleva e basta, oltre il mero tetto fisico su cui si sono appollaiati.  
-He Tian. Lo amava.  
Jian Yi gli sorride, stanco e provato, un po’ intenerito. Così è Xixi a dover guardare l’orizzonte luminoso del nuovo giorno, per ricordare la loro forma più piena e viva. È così facile, e allo stesso tempo così terribile.  
-È la ragione per cui è andato a morire con lui.  
Hanno resistito diversi mesi, prima di capitolare in quella maniera stupida. Ma tutto è stupido, tutto è pazzo in quel mondo al rovescio. Bisogna soltanto capire cosa vale la pena mettere sul piatto della bilancia su cui si pesa il rischio e la propria vita.  
Perché Mo Guan Shan sembrava aver deciso che la vita di He Tian dovesse valere più della propria, ed He Tian lo stesso.  
Jian Yi gli parla con voce sconsolata, mentre si avvicina a lui e pretende un leggero contatto di spalla, per non sentirsi completamente solo.  
-Non ti pare folle?  
-Sì. Ma penso che sarei pronto a fare la stessa cosa, se mi trovassi in una situazione del genere.  
Sorride come sapeva fare He Tian – come sa fare ancora He Tian, nella sua testa, perché lì vive ancora e per sempre.  
-Vedrò di non ficcarmici mai, per il bene di entrambi.  
Sente il suo braccio attorno alle spalle, che lo stringe forte. Invece di singhiozzare sospira profondamente, che ormai non ha più niente da versare per il prossimo.  
Potrebbe quasi sentirsi in colpa per il cibo mangiato, per la doccia fatta, per il riparo sulla testa che gli ha permesso di dormire più di tre ore quella notte, ma la verità è che non rimpiange per nulla l’essere vivo.  
Vorrebbe solo poter ancora parlare, perché averli dovuti lasciare senza neanche un saluto è la sua colpa più grande.  
-Xixi.  
L’altro ragazzo interrompe ogni respiro per ascoltarlo, ancora stretto al suo corpo.  
-Non li dimenticherò mai.  
L’abbraccio diventa molle, molto più intimo. Copre un dolore emotivo che non cade dagli occhi ma che entrambi percepiscono lo stesso.  
Mani nei capelli, occhi al cielo: Xixi è come un profeta, capace di dire soltanto verità.  
-Sarà impossibile farlo.  
   
 

 

  
*******  
   
_There's no time to waste_  
_In this famous goodbye_  
_There's Angels landing on the shore_  
   
_So lay down with me_  
_Let the river run dry_  
_It's Sunday in the six-day war_  
   
_Smile darling don't be sad_  
_Stars are going to shine tonight_  
   
_Tell me where the good men go_  
_Before I wash away_  
_Walk me down the old brick road_  
_So I can die where I met you_  
_Hold me like we're going home_  
_Turn your tears to rain_  
_Bury me beautiful_  
_Heaven knows how I loved you_  
   
_There's a children's choir in perfect parade_  
_Singing like they found the Lord_  
_I can't say it they'll let me in_  
_But we can dance the way we did_  
_High above up the seventh floor_  
   
_Smile darling don't be sad_  
_Stars are going to shine tonight_  
   
_Tell me where the good men go_  
_Before I wash away_  
_Walk me down the old brick road_  
_So I can die where I met you_  
_Hold me like we're going home_  
_Turn your tears to rain_  
_Bury me beautiful_  
_Heaven knows how I loved you_  
_And how I loved you_  
   
_Father hear your Son_  
_Do the good die young_  
_Did I raise you up, raise you up_  
_Make you Proud_  
   
_Let the sun go out_  
_Tear the bridges down_  
_I'm on my way, on my way_  
_I'm going home_  
_Home_  
   
_Tell me where the good men go_  
_Before I wash away_  
_Walk me down the old brick road_  
_So I can die where I met you_  
_Hold me like we're going home_  
_Turn your tears to rain_  
_Bury me beautiful_  
_Heaven knows how I loved you_


End file.
